Drum Bunker Dragon (character)
This article is about the character. For the card, see Drum Bunker Dragon. Drum Bunker Dragon '(ドラムバンカー・ドラゴン　''Doramubankā Doragon), real name '''"Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII" ("The son of Drum Bunker Dragon Fang Slade Terrestial XII/ドラムバンカー・ドラゴン・ファング・スレイド・テレストリアル・ＸＩＩ世の息子" in the Japanese version), is Gao Mikado's partner, and an excellent fighter. He is mostly dependable for the 'Salamander Engine', a weapon made up of six drills passed down throughout his family tree. He is voiced by Shintaro Ohata (Japanese) and Brett Bauer (English). Appearance Drum is a red bipedal dragon with an orange underbelly. He wears golden armor, with a ruby jewel set into the cuirass. He dons a dark red tattered cape, along with a brown belt to hold his torso and pelvic armor together. As another weapon, he has a three-clawed wrist plate. Anime Biography Drum Bunker Dragon, nicknamed "Drum" by Gao, is a resident of Dragon World. He fights and trains hard everyday; in hopes of attaining the recognition of his father, the current chief of their tribe. Being considered young and for having a stubborn personality for a dragon, his father sends him off to Earth; in hopes of him finding a Buddyfighter who is 'unconventional'. He appears before Gao a few hours later, to confront him over an argument that "dragon knights are better than dragons", after he draws a Buddy Rare card depicting Drum from a pack he got earlier in class, and gets into a fight bigger than he could have imagined. Gao and Drum at first don't get along and frequently argue, mainly about trivial problems like pudding. Drum is reluctant to consider Gao his Buddy and refuses to let Gao use his Buddy skill. After Gao protects Drum from "Wolf"'s attack he starts showing more respect for Gao, and joins him during the ABC cup. However, during the ABC cup Drum notices he doesn't get much chance to support the team and realizes he doesn't have much foresight like when everyone in his team could figure out Zanya's plan to beat Doai but Drum remained clueless about it. During Gao and Genma's match Drum realizes he's been almost useless the whole tournament and questions his own ability. When Suzumi Mikado declares she's leaving to take a job overseas while visiting Yota's grave Drum is the only one reluctant, thinking only about himself. After looking at everyone supporting her decision and mentioning the Mikado family defies common sense he realizes Gao is the one his Father had asked him to become Buddies, but then he questions if he is even worthy of being Gao's Buddy, further hurting his confidence. During a curries party Drum rescues Dragowizard, Kinous Axia from Sofia Sakharov, resulting in Kinous Axia declaring himself Drum's "Buddy" which he was annoyed with. After watching Tasuku and Jack's power when saving the cruiser he finally decides to leave Gao to train and become stronger, asking Kinous Axia to watch Gao while he's gone. Gallery Drum's Eng Profile.png|Drum's English Profile Drum's profile.png|Drum's Japanese Profile Mini Drum.png|Drum in his mini form Tamura Gao&Drum01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura Gao&Baku&Drum01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura NakazakiTow-Drum01.png|2014 New Year's illustration by なかざき冬 NakazakiTow-Drum02.png|Drawn by なかざき冬 NakazakiTow-Drum03.png|Drawn by なかざき冬 Category:Buddy Character